You Promise
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Sequel to I Promise. Full summary inside. It feels like he doesn't love me anymore, like his job is more important. I knew it would never be easy, but I never thought it would be this hard. Sam told Tucker. DxS OCxS OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to repost this, and I'm glad I did. This is the sequel to I Promise, so if you haven't read it yet, you need to.**

Summary-You Promise- Sam and Danny are married, and have a daughter named Amy. The government contact Sam after their Divorse. Things go hectic when they blackmail her into doing something for them. But what happens when they're using Sam to get to her daughter. What can Danny do about it? OCxSxD

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just Amy.  
A.N- Itlaics are flashbacks.**

* * *

Sam smiled as she watched her eleven year old daughter; Amy, sleep. Her smile grew as she felt two solid arms wrap around her body and pulled their bodies together. She felt electricity run through her body as the two bodies rocked back and forth in time.

"She looks just like you." Danny placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder blade. Her gaze found a clock, it read eleven.

"We should get to bed." She murmured. A blue mist fell out of Danny's mouth tracing the back of her neck.

"You go to bed." He said softly.

"I'll be waiting for you." She kissed his lips gently, as if she was teasing him.

"Save the town Mr. Phantom." She teased, before he disappeared. She went off to her room, but instead of staying up she curled up in an armchair and fell asleep.

* * *

It was close to four am before Danny struggled through the door. He hated how ghost fighting was getting in the way of the marriage, but it was his job. This particular ghost kept bothering him. He smiled to himself when his eyes caught his wife asleep in the armchair. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. He picked her up bridal style and put her to bed. He crawled next to her and before he knew it, he was fast approaching sleep too.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned in his bed. Before him was Sam lying limp in Matt's arms. Blood tainted her dress that she wore as well as dripped from her lips. Danny was absolutely horrified.  
"What did you do to her?" Danny demanded. Matt disappeared leaving Sam lying on the ground. Danny rushed over to her. She was lifeless. Her eyes were shut as if she was in a never ending sleep. Danny's fingers brushed her cold lips. She was dead; Sam was dead. The blood had made a pool around her body. 

"It hurts doesn't it?" A ghost whispered in his ear. Danny blasted at the ghost, but missed.

"How does it feel, that no matter how much you love her, you still couldn't save her."

"She's not dead." Danny cried out.

"Oh, she's dead alright, and now it's your turn."

Danny jolted up from bed. His hands found tears on his face. He turned to his sleeping wife to see if he had awoken her. None of that was real, because she was sleeping soundly next to him. It was just a nightmare that was all it was.

* * *

The smell of pancakes filled Danny's nostrils making him stir in bed. He groaned as night had fully disappeared and birds chirped outside his window. He sat up to see Sam waiting in the doorway, arms filled with food. 

"What's this?" He questioned.

"A breakfast in bed. What does it look like?" She brought the food over and put it on the bedside table.

"Danny, do you have a nightmare last night?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." He said a little too quickly. An awkward silence fell between them.

"How was your ghost hunting last night?"

"Good I guess." He answered.

"But its nothing compared to being home." His smile faded.

"I'm sorry I had to go last night."

"It's your job." She agreed. He had a smug smirk on his lips.

"You never know when someone will attack you." He rapidly wrapped his arms around her and brought her down on the bed.

"Danny, what are you"- She was cut off by him tickling her.

"Danny, stop." She said in-between breaths.

"Never." He teased immaturely.

"I surrender." She couldn't stop her laughing. It wasn't fair, him using her weak point.

"I'll let you off the hook this time." He kissed her on the lips to stop the laughing. She immediately kissed back. When they broke for air a blue mist escaped his mouth. He leaned away from his wife.

"Go." Sam forced herself to say. It was selfish to want him all to herself…wasn't it?

"Sam?" His voice was concerned about her actions.

"Go." Her eyes found a point on the bed; she pushed him off herself to fix it.

"I'll cover for you." He vanished before she said anymore. She frowned. Danny had been so busy ghost hunting lately, he had been kept busy. He did it more out of habit than it was actually needed. Danny's parents are Valerie could even do the job now. Today was their anniversary, and she didn't even know if he remembered.

"Mom." In the doorway was Amy.

"Yes." She replied.

"Where did Dad go?" Sam could lie to her daughter so easily it scared her.

"He went into the office really quick," Amy didn't smile, instead she turned to leave.

"Amy, I heard you got into a fight at school yesterday." Amy's face was flooded with guilt, which made Sam's smile fade.

"Why? Why do you start fights, you never talk to me. You shut me and your father out, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing you'd understand." The tone in Amy's voice surprised Sam. Out of habit she snapped back.

"Try me." Amy didn't respond. She simply shook her head, and walked away. Sam realized what she did a little too late.

"Amy." She called out, Amy only answered by slamming her door.

* * *

"How could she understand?" Amy fumed. 

"She can never understand." Out of rage she creamed. Eco-plasmic blasts were released and inflamed a group of papers in her trashcan. She backed away in fear, and grabbed her hand. It slipped right through, turning invisible. She had never done that before. Her hand had returned to normal. She tired to forget about it, but she couldn't. A knock on her door distracted her.

"Amy, it's time for lunch." She recognized the voice of her father. He knocked again.

"Can I come in?" She eyed the door when it opened.

"Did id mom send you?" Her tone was harsh.

"I heard you go into a fight." Danny changed the subject.

"So, what happen?" His eyes followed her.

"This boy was acting like he was so much better than me, I was sick of it. He wanted me to punch him, if you ask me he was asking for it." Danny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I admire that you stood up for yourself, but beating up kids isn't the answer. There will always be someone who thinks that would be better than you." He picked his words carefully, just incase she did find out him and Dash.

"Is that all mom sent you to talk about?" She accused.

"How do you know I didn't want to talk to you? Your mom is amazing women, but don't give her all the credit. Your mom has been through a lot." He smiled.

"Plus she had to put up with me." Amy held back a laugh. She had her dad's goofy grin on.

"It's time for lunch." He said.

"I'll be down in a minute." Danny took a last look at her daughter.

"Sure." With that he walked out of the room. Her hand started to glow again.

"I won't tell them about this. They would never understand."

* * *

Danny ventured into the kitchen. He snaked his arms around his wife's waist. 

"She'll be down soon." He cooed in her ear.

"You work wonders. How could I ever repay you?" She replied half sarcastically.

"A kiss would be a start." She removed his arms so she faced him.

"I think I could do that." She leaned in, but before their lips touched a blue wisp fell out of his mouth. He cursed under his breath.

"Sam." His voice was questionable.

"You better go."

"Sam."

"We'll talk when you get back." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone.

"Danny." She really did expect him to go, but she didn't want him to. The name stuck to her tongue. Her feet wandered themselves to the living room, where their wedding photo album lay. She picked it up flipping through it. The pictures brought back memories.

_The two of them sat at the table which the butler provided at Sam's house._

_"Sam, do you want to go up on the roof." Sam caught the nervousness in his voice, but never questioned it._

_"Sure." The two went up on the roof. The stars showed brightly that night._

_"The stars are beautiful." She tired to make conversation. Fireworks suddenly lit up the sky. She gasped in awe._

_"Who would have fireworks near this house?" She turned to Danny, who was down on one knee. The excitement raced through her blood as he brought out a box._

_"Sam, Will you marry me?" He looked just as nervous as she did._

_"Yes." She smiled at the man she could love. Danny jumped up with glee. He spun Sam into a kiss. When they both needed air he broke away._

_"Sam, you know it won't be easy, with me being a halfa and all…right?" She smiled brightened._

_"Yes, but with you, what is easy? I know it will be difficult, but Danny I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She brought her lips to his for another kiss._

Flash

_Sam was pacing in her dressing room. She wore her beautiful wedding dress with her veil handing in front of her face. She felt extremely nervous. She didn't know how, but she did._

_"Sam." The voice belonged to a concerned Jazz._

_"I can't do this." She held her stomach._

_"I think I'm going to throw up." Jazz let out a small laugh, not helping the situation._

_"Its pre-wedding jitters. You should get them. It's a good thing." She explained. Sam bit her lip. She couldn't help but be nervous. Soon she would be Mrs. Fenton, Sam Fenton; Samantha Fenton._

_"You're right." She turned to Jazz._

_"I'm nervous, because I love Danny." Jazz rolled her eyes._

_"Danny loves you too; otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to marry him in the first place."_

_"I can do this." Sam said confidently. She looked at Jazz then down at her dress, and then the door._

_"Sam, it's time." Tucker's voice strained through the door. Jazz opened it._

_"I should get out there." Jazz smiled._

_"Take care of her. She's nervous." Tucker also let out a laugh._

_"Don't I always?" The comment earned a death glare from Sam. Jazz disappeared leaving them alone._

_"It's ok Sam, its Danny out there. The Danny you been dating for four years. Relax and if anything happens you can come to me." Sam smiled, relief that both of her closest friends were behind her on this._

_"And, if it helps, he is just as nervous as you are." Sam didn't have time to answer, because the music started. Tucker took Sam's hand._

_"Tucker, I'm glad you're giving me away." He smiled to the bride-to-be._

_"I'm glad too." The two walked down the aisle slowly following the time of the music. The crowd's eyes were on them. There were her aunts and uncles crying in the audience and others remained silent. The crowd wasn't really big. They wanted a small crowd of close friends and family. Sam smile faded a little at her parents not being able to see this day. They both knew who she loved Danny, and for that one instant before they died; she knew that they loved and accepted her. They gave their life to save Danny. Just for her. The two met at the front by the alter. The preacher started the ceremony, but neither of them took their eyes off each other._

_"Do you Sam Manson; take Daniel Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness or in health, in better or worse, till death do you part?" Sam turned to see the face of the man she loved ever since freshman year in high school. How could this not be right?_

_"I do." She smiled brightly._

_"And do you Daniel Fenton; take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness of in health, in better of for worse, till death do you part?" Danny's smile spread across his face. This was the moment he had always dreamed of. Without a moment's hesitation he answered._

_"I do." The preacher closed the bible that rest in his hands._

_"You may kiss the bride." Danny's hand did stumble while he pushed the veil back. His eyes met with Sam's. They leaned forward, and their lips connected in a short passionate kiss. They had known about their feelings for a long time, and now they could be let out._

Sam was distracted with the pictures to notice Amy at the doorway.

"Mom, Where's dad." For once in her life, she had caught herself without a lie.

* * *

**RGT- I still like the ending. It's been a long time since I've worked on this. I'm sorry. You see I just got so caught up in Outcasts that I had this huge writer's block when it came to this. So...yeah. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 Gone

**Man...that took a while. I would like to deadicate this chapter to The Sleep Warrior (Eylse) for being the first and only one to review. Don't think I didn't see the hit list...but that doesn't matter now...I will continue to write this, because it's what an author should do. Not just for the reviews, but for the love of writting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp or related characters...just Amy and this other three OCs that will be introduced along with Matt and Emily and this new ghost.**

* * *

Danny found the ghost near the downtown area. The ghost smirked at his presence. This ghost had been bothering him for the last couple days, and had not shouted out his plan like the other ghosts which made it a lot harder for Danny.

"Who are you and why are you annoying me. I have a life you know." It would sound ironic to anyone who overheard them. That's why he and Sam decided to move away, and then Clockwork visited him. The only way he could convince them to move back was to wipe everyone's memory. Clockwork only said that something big was going to happen in Amity Park, and Danny needed to be there. The ghost didn't say anything, but fired. Danny dodged it with ease.  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Danny yelled. He was tired of this; what-ever-it-was that was keeping him from Sam.

"You have something, and I want it." It was the first thing Danny had ever heard from the ghost. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I have something?" The ghost took that time to fire a blast at Danny. The beam engulfed him causing pain. The two rings formed around him turning him back human. It was a good thing that the chaos had driven everyone off. He hit the pavement hard. The ghost floated down to him.

"I always get what I want." Danny gritted his teeth.

"Oh and by the way, that beam makes you go powerless for a couple hours." Danny pounded his fists in the ground after the ghost disappeared before Danny could bring out the Fenton Thermos. Danny reached in his pocket for his cell phone, but there was only an empty space in both pockets and with no wallet, money, or cell phone, he decided it would be best if he walked home.

"I'm such an idiot." He told himself as he walked.

* * *

Sam sat down after she lit the candles. Danny hadn't been back for a couple hours, and she had begun to worry. She eyed the phone; maybe she could call him. She grabbed the phone up and dialed his number. After a few rings it went straight to voicemail. 

'That's strange, he has his phone off.' She quickly dialed Tucker's number. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Tucker, its Sam." She stated.

"Sam, what's wrong." She heard the worry in his voice.

"I can't get a hold of Danny. I don't know if anything"- She began to babble.

"Sam, calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Sam tried to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Since when did this become so hard Tuck?"

"Are you only talking about you worrying about Danny?" Tucker asked. Sam took a deep breath.

"No." She said.

"He runs off and fights ghosts, but he doesn't need to. I feel like he's keeping a secret from me, and he's missing out on Amy's life. I hate lying to her."

"You knew it wouldn't be easy." Tucker consoled her.

"It feels like he doesn't love me anymore, like his "job" is more important. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but"- Her voice faded only to return again.

"But I never thought it would be this hard." She finished.

"Sam." Tucker for once didn't know what to say.

"I just know he forgot our anniversary."

"Don't worry Sam, I bet he's out there buying you something wonderful right now, and if you ever need someone to talk to or anything, don't hesitate to ask. Come over whenever; my house is your house." Sam wiped her tears away.

"Thanks, you helped a lot."

"Anytime Sam, anytime." She slowly placed the phone back onto the receiver. She watched the candlelight dance.

'Danny will be home any minute.' She told herself.

'And he'll sweep me of my feet and put flowers on the table, and give me love and attention, just like he used to.' If only she could convince herself that it was true.

* * *

The hours passed before Danny had reached home. He opened the door to a prim looking house. His wife sat next to the dwindled down candle with her arms crossed over her chest and an anger look upon her face. Danny noticed the sliver and the china were on the table along with a dinner that was probably cold by now. It hit him hard and fast; it was their anniversary. 

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Sam, I'm so sorry." He decided that was a good way to start.

"You see it's a long story." Sam stood up and started to storm to her room. Danny thought he heard her mutter something about not wanting to hear excuses. He chased after her.

"Sam." He cried out.

"I can explain." She suddenly stopped.

"Then start explaining because you have a lot of it to do."

"You see…there has been this ghost that has been….did I mention I was sorry?"

"Yes, you did, but that still doesn't explain why you made me worry for hours on end, and then come home like nothing is wrong?" She had turned from him. She felt her knees go weak when she asked the next question.

"Is there another girl?" Her voice was shaky as her quivered.

"No, Sam…" He stepped forward almost afraid. Did she really think he would do something like that? He stepped right behind her.

"There is no other." She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Danny stiffened at the question. Both Tucker and he swore that they wouldn't tell Sam about what had happened with Matt. He also hadn't told her about his dreams. He opened his mouth to tell her, besides she deserved to know, but his throat dried up.

"No." Escaped his chapped lips. He pulled her against him. Her next question shocked him.

"Would you give up being Phantom?" Her voice was soft and weak. Danny pulled away and his feet caused him to back up a couple feet.

"What did you say?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be fully human again?" A frown outlined his lips from what he was hearing. Sam just continued.

"There would be no more ghosts attacking, we wouldn't be keeping secrets from Amy, you would spend more time with Amy…and me." She spoke wistfully.

"Sam, you know I can't give up being Phantom." He practically yelled at her which woke up Amy. She placed her ear to the paper-thin walls to hear Sam say,

"Why not? It would make our lives easier. We would stop lying to Amy for one; you could actually care about Amy's life. You would be around more-"Danny stopped her from continuing.

"Are you saying I'm a bad father now, is that it?"

"Danny." She sighed.

"The town needs me Sam; I thought you of all people would understand that." Danny accused.

"I understand that they needed you in the beginning, but there is a fine line between that and now."

"You don't understand."

"The city is fine without your ghost hunting skills." She yelled.

"You're wrong!" Danny yelled back.

"You are so stubborn." She hissed through her teeth. That was the last straw for Danny.

"You know what Sam; sometimes I wonder why I ever married you!" The air fell silent just like right after a gun shot. She felt like he had just stabbed her with a knife. A hidden anger rose up inside of her. He was trying to make it look like it was his duty to save the town. There were other people to do it. A thought struck in her hear. Did he love ghost hunting more then her? The last comment tore her heart apart leaving cracks for the air to wisp through, turning her heart cold and icy.

"Well that makes two of us." She turned to the door and started to walk briskly to it. Danny's anger slipped out, but the damage was already done.

"Sam, wait I didn't mean that."

"Then what was it Danny, a slip of the tongue?"

"No, Sam. That came out all wrong."

"I am just sick of lying for you, you're never around and" Her voice suddenly stopped as tears dripped off her cheek.

"You promised me you would always be there for me, and you broke it…I'm sorry Danny." She closed the door in his face. She held herself steady till she reached Tucker's house. She rang the doorbell and listened as it echoed through the home. As soon as Tucker opened the door enough to get a glimpse of the crying women; he was embraced by Sam.

"Sam, what happened?" She said something Tucker could understand through her sobs.

"Let's go inside and talk about it." He tried to calm her down, but failed. He brought Sam inside to try and figure out what had happened.

* * *

"Daddy?" Danny cringed. He didn't want to talk to Amy right now. 

"How could you?" Amy whispered. Danny stood completely still as realization washed over him. Amy had heard everything. He cringed and prepared to hear you're Phantom, but it never came.

"You lied to me?"

"Yes- No, No of course not." Danny stuttered.

"You told her to lie to me?" Amy accused still trying to soak all of the new information in.

"It wasn't like that." Danny defended.

"Then why did mom say you were lying to me?"

"Amy…"

"Don't Amy me; what is so important that you couldn't tell me?" Danny's eyes found the floor. He still couldn't tell her; Sam and he had promised not to tell her. He didn't feel right about telling her without Sam.

"I still can't tell you." Amy looked struck.

"I hate you." She ran to her room and slammed the door.

"Great." He muttered. He had kept that promise with Sam, so why did he feel so bad about it. Was this what lying to your kids was like? A pain in your chest that never went away? He glanced at the phone. Tucker could help. He had always helped him before. Besides maybe Tucker had inkling on where Sam was. If he didn't; Danny didn't know what he would do. Sam would be out there being venerable to anything. Danny shuddered at the thought. No, Sam was strong enough to protect herself. She always did in the past, so why no not? He suppressed the thoughts.

'If anything happens to her, I couldn't live with myself.'

* * *

"Now Sam, don't you think you're over-reacting?" Tucker patted his best friend on her shoulder. 

"No." She said. Tucker sighed to himself, if he couldn't convince Sam of anything when she was 14 let along 18, what made him think that he could convince her of anything now?

"Tucker, he said he regretted marrying me."

He didn't mean it Sam." She wiped her eyes of the tears.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." Sam looked at the boy who was taking care of her.

"No, I'm not." She only hugged him tighter. He had always been there for her, and he was the one she went to with her Danny problems. She even suspected that it was Tucker who put off the fireworks on the night Danny proposed. Either way this was a safe haven when anything went wrong. She knew in her heart that she couldn't stay here forever. She looked into his dark brown eyes and knew that it couldn't be true. Tucker had a life; he was married, he has a job, and he had the twins to take care of. The phone rang interrupting their embrace. Only Tucker saw when the caller I.D. flashed Danny Fenton. Tucker reached for the phone.

"Hello Foley residence, Tucker speaking."

"Hey Tuck." Tucker threw a quick glance at Sam.

"Oh, Hello Danny." He saw Sam's eyes close. She simply shook her head. How did Danny know she was there, was it that obvious? Tucker understood; she didn't want Danny to know she was over at his place.

"Tuck, is Sam there?"

"Did you and Sam have a fight?" Tucker changed the subject.

"Yeah, and I said some things that I should never had said, and now Amy is mad at me because she heard the fight, and she's mad because we kept my secret from her, and I didn't tell her anything." Tucker heard him sigh in frustration.

"Tucker, are you sure Sam isn't there?" Tucker shot a look at Sam; she once again shook her head.

"No, she's not here." Sam let out a sigh of relief; she immediately realized what she had done. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Danny had heard the sigh. He knew Sam was over there, but did nothing.

'At least I know she's safe.' He told himself.

"What can I say to make her believe that I'm sorry?" Tucker became nervous as he turned to Sam.

"One moment please." He walked swiftly towards the kitchen.

"What did you exactly say? She's crying her eyes out over here." He chided him.

"That I wonder why I ever married her, but could you tell her it was a big mistake?"

"Alright, I will."

"Watch over her Tuck."

"I will Danny, I will." He hung up, and walked back into the room where Sam was giving him questioning looks.

"Sam, I lied for you, but you can't stay away from him forever."

"I know. Would Val mind if I spent the night?"

"Sure, its fine, but Sam, he didn't mean it."

"I'm sure he didn't, but until he stops putting me behind ghost hunting…I just can't."

"So, what are you going to do now?" The question rang in her head. Yes, what was she going to do?

"Tucker, give me the phone." Tucker handed it to her. She started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" The words got stuck in her throat.

"My-My lawyer." Tucker immediately grabbed the phone.

"Don't do this Sam." They heard a voice on the other side.

"Hello?" Sam hung up.

"You're right Tucker. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Make yourself at home." Tucker call over his shoulder. Sam disappeared into one of the rooms.

* * *

"I miss you Val." Tucker told her over the phone. 

"I'll be gone for a few more days." She reassured him.

"How are the kies?"

"They're fine." There was a silence before Tucker spoke again.

"Sam and Danny had another fight. Sam is staying in the guestroom again."

"Really? They had another fight, why am I not surprised?"

"They love each other, they're just so stubborn."

"It's late, I better go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Tucker hung up on his wife. He held the phone in his hands and stared at it.

'I really should call Danny.' Was the first thought that came to his mind. A sudden twinge of being guiltiness over flooded him. He hated to betray Sam like this, but it's the only way he could think of. Sam had to face Danny sometime. He pressed speed dial 3 and waited for Danny to answer.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Danny, it is Tucker. Sam is staying the night here."

"Good, and did you talk to her."

"Yeah…" Tucker's voice faded.

"And…" Danny prompted.

"She's just as stubborn as you are." He heard Danny groan.

"Wait a second." Tucker told Danny.

"I'll go see if she's asleep." Tucker walked through what he called his home. He reached the guest room and snuck up to the bed not wanting to wake her. Something was wrong; Sam wasn't in her bed.

'Maybe she's in the bathroom.' Tucker thought. He searched it as well; empty.

"Oh no." He whispered.

"What is it Tuck?" Danny demanded.

"Sam is …gone." He heard Danny laugh.

"Nice try Tuck."

"I'm not kidding. She's gone." The last thing Tucker heard was the dial tone.

* * *

**AN.- Ha! A cliffie. See what happens when you don't review? This is seven pages, and I practically broke my hand trying to type it all at once. I hope you guys enjoy it though.I know it kinda started slow at the beginning, but it picked up didn't it? I don't know when I'll update again, but it will be soon. Reviews are nice to get...**

**Review, Love,Laugh, Enjoy**

**-RGT-**


	3. Chapter 3 Blackmail

**Ah. Back home. Thanks for the three people who reviewed. I some what like this chapter and somewhat dislike it at the same time. I don't know why I just do. Anyway this is deadicated to ****Aqua91**** for reviewing first, and thank you to all others who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp or relating characters. I just own Amy, Renee, Ryan, Robert, Benjamin (Ben.) and anyone else I decided to put in here.**

* * *

Amy walked sleepily towards the fridge for her midnight snack. She froze as she sat with a piece of chocolate cake positioned half way to her mouth. She heard it again; the door rattling. Someone was trying to break in. Amy eyed the Fenton Anti-creep stick. She didn't see why Grandpa and Grandma were so ecstatic about it; it was just a bat with the word Fenton on it, but in any case it would come in handy right then. She gripped it in her hands, raising it in the air, but the next thing she knew, the hand with the bat was twisted behind her back and another hand was pushed against her mouth.

"You might want to work on that." Amy heard the voice chuckle. She immediately dropped the bat.

"Mom?" The hands left Amy's mouth and hand. She turned to the figure who was indeed Sam. Amy embraced her. Sam, who was quite surprised, held her daughter tight.

"I heard everything." Amy confessed.

"What are you"- Sam started then it hit her, the fight.

"I woke up to you fighting." Amy finished confessing.

Sam ran her fingers through Amy's hair.

"Amy, I'll be away for a while, but you have to remember that none of this is your fault."

"You're leaving?"

"Your father and I have some things to work out." She looked around nervously.

"He isn't home is he?"

"No." Amy answered simply.

"Amy I have to go." She placed a kiss on her head.

"Wait, mom." Sam turned back to her daughter, who once again hugged her.

"I'm going to see you again right? I mean you're not going to be gone forever."

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"And mom." Sam again stopped her exit for the second time that night.

"Yes."

"What were you lying to me about?" Sam avoided eye contact.

"I'll tell you another time." With that, Sam did one of the hardest things, leave her daughter.

"Bye." Sam whispered. Amy wandered back to her cake. She took another bite before going back to bed. For once in her life, she had forgiven her mom. Amy felt sorry for her. All her thoughts were on her mother as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Danny flew in exhausted. He had searched everywhere he could think of. He smiled to himself as he saw the half-eaten piece of chocolate cake; Amy had been up. His smile faded as he noticed the Fenton anti-creep stick was out of place. He placed it back in its rightful spot in the corner. 

'That's weird.' Danny thought. He dozed on into his bed and fell asleep with thoughts racing on where Sam could be.

* * *

Danny woke up early the next morning to start cooking breakfast. He felt guilty, so he was trying to make it up to Amy. He had made a big breakfast for the two of them. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, and anything else he could think of was waiting steamily on the table. "What's that smell?" Amy asked groggily wiping her eyes. 

"Breakfast." Danny said.

"It smells good." She commented. She took the time to see the clock.

"I'm going to be late!" She ran back in her room to finish getting ready.

"Amy, what about breakfast?" Amy didn't answer at first. The doorbell distracted him from asking her any more questions.

"They're here!" Amy ran out of her room and grabbed the nearest piece of toast.

"Thanks for the toast." She muttered. She opened the door to Ryan and Renee.

"Amy, what are you wearing?" He asked outraged.

"Bye Dad." Amy closed the door.

"Amy." He called after her, but it was no use.

* * *

"Hey guys." Renee elbowed Ryan making him close his mouth. 

"Wow Amy, you look…look" He searched for the word.

"Great?" Renee suggested to him as she rolled her eyes. Amy wore low rise jeans the slung on her hips and a dark purple tank top which showed quite a bit of mid-drift along with her hair down past her shoulders.

"Come on guys; let's go to school."

* * *

"Sam, where the heck were you last night?" Tucker yelled. 

"Out." She answered as if his yelling wasn't affecting her.

"You scared me; I thought someone kidnapped you or something."

"I went to visit Amy." Sam said solemnly. She grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going now?" Tucker yelled after her.

"Tucker, don't worry." He heard the door close.

"If only I could." He muttered.

* * *

Danny pulled into one of the parking spots. He just needed to clear his head for a bit. Something caught the corner of his eye, or more like someone. 

"Sam." He felt himself stop breathing. Maybe it was her beauty that he focused on, or maybe it was her eyes. Something drew him to her. His breath got lost again where her two eyes locked onto his. Her eyes widen in an emotion he couldn't describe. His gaze was broken when a certain Latino girl sauntered in front of him.

"Hey Danny."

* * *

Sam's eyes found the ground as she tore her gaze from Danny's crystal blue eyes. She watched as Paulina flaunted herself off to Danny. She couldn't help but feel her heart being ripped out. 

'He'll be better off with Paulina. She'll tend to his every need.' After Danny had broken up with her in high school, Paulina's life had never been the same. Both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom had become her everything, even though she still didn't know they were the one and the same.

"Bye Danny." She whispered after her eyes aliened with his one last time before walking through the crowd to her destination.

* * *

'No.' Danny's gaze was locked on the women who had disappeared into the crowd. 

"So maybe I could come over tomorrow?" Paulina's eyes sparkled with lust.

"I have to go." He pushed past Paulina, and in the direction where Sam disappeared.

"Danny, wait." He heard her desperate cry, but ignored it.

'I lost her twice; I won't have it happen again.' He told himself.

* * *

"Hello Sam, what brings you here?" The man offered out his hand. She shook it, and then took her seat. 

"I want to file papers for divorce."

"Oh." The lawyer replied. Sam wiped a tear from her eye.

"You know it's funny." She said wistfully.

"I told my parents I would never get a divorce, and here I am."

* * *

Danny cursed under his breath. He should have stopped Sam when he had a chance. 

"She could be anywhere by now." Little did he know he kept passing the building where Sam was.

* * *

It was a couple hours before Sam left the lawyer's office. 

"Are you sure about this?" Sam nodded. It was the best for both of them. He would get on with his life, and so would she eventually. Amy would stay with Danny; she had a feeling Amy liked Danny better anyway. Danny would get the girl he had a crush on fro the three years in high school. He would marry his high school sweet heart as they lived happily ever after. He would have what he always wanted, so in a sense, she was doing him a favor, but was this really what she wanted? She pushed the thought aside as she exited the office. She started to walk towards the direction of Tucker's house. After a couple of blocks she felt like she was being watched. A van was following her. She looked back to find two shady looking guys. She quickened her pace, partly because of fear, but they walked faster as well. She suddenly felt two hands grabbed her on either side. The van pulled up beside her, and she was forced inside.

"Hey what!" She screamed as she fell onto the floor.

"Samantha Fenton?"

"It's Sam." She spat. No one called her Samantha.

"I'll be blunt here for both our sakes. I'm agent Cloud, and this is Agent Dozer." They flashed their badges at her.

"We need your help."

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person." A hand on her shoulder forced her back into her seat.

"This is Robert Paskavonii, a millionaire who owns many businesses."

"Why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with me?"

"Robert Paskavonii also has his eye on you. He always had for years."

"You mean." Sam started, but agent cloud stopped her.

"Let us finish."

"He has been a suspect in a couple major scandals, but we could never prove that he did it. Our last agent gathered that he was working on something."

"What happened to the last agent?" Sam was just trying to take all of it in.

"Agent Blaze was brave." Was all that they said.

"You mean."-

"She blew her cover." The agent lowered his head.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"We want you to go undercover. Robert likes you, so he wouldn't suspect a thing. We would pay you of course; all you have to do is get Robert to trust you enough to find out what he's up to."

"You can't be serious."

"More than serious." The agent responded.

"What if I refuse?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not an option."

"Why not? You have nothing on me."

"No, we don't have anything on you." A smug smile danced across her lips.

"But we do have something on your husband Daniel Fenton, or should I say Phantom. If you want us to keep his secret, you'll do exactly what we say." Sam opened her mouth to say something, but Agent Dozer spoke.

"Daniel also has a record, but we'll forgive it if you do this." Sam's heartbeat increased.

"For what?" She couldn't imagine what Danny did.

"The murder of Matthew Johnson."

* * *

**A.N.- The plot thickens...I'll do a double update by updating tomorrow since I didn't update before I went to Canada. If anyone wants to know how my trip went you can PM me. Another one of my stories (One shot) My Princess will be posted up soon, so if you could read it when it comes out I think you'll like it. (Info in my profile.) Sorry if characters seemed OOC. **

**-RGT-**


	4. Chapter 4 New Power?

**I really tried to get this up as fast as I could. Seriously. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's all about Amy's life. I would like to deadicate this chapter to Sleep Warrior! Eylse you rock, and also to my other two reviewers. I saw the hit counter for the last chapter, but I expect it to go up. I mean the last chapter was only posted two... or maybe it was one day ago. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dp. Just my ocs Amy, Renee, Ryan, Ben, and Robert. and Emily who will show up later.**

* * *

Amy sat in the back of class. Renee sat besides her while Ryan sat in front of her.

"I really like your outfit today." Renee whispered.

"I wish you would share your fashion sense with my dad." She grumbled. She knew he would sit her down when she got home and would give her a talk.

"The Americans rebelled against the King because he was treating them unfairly."

"Can you give us an example?" Asked a student sitting in the front of the room.

"Well, an example would be, Miss Fenton standing up to Mr. Baxter last week." A few glared at Amy and some just tried to hold back the laughter of Ben getting beat up by a girl. Ben and Amy's eyes locked, but something wasn't right. Ben's eyes had no more hostility in them. Out of the corner of his mouth Amy thought she saw a small smile. Amy returned it with a small smile of her own.

"Let's get back to the Americans." Amy's stare remained on Ben.

"Amy." She heard her friend hiss.

"Your arm." Amy looked down and then was glad she had. Her arm was invisible. She panicked for a second till her arm returned to its normal state.

'Not again.' The bell rang saving everyone from the homework, for they ran out fast enough that the teacher didn't have time to give it.

"That was really boring." Renee commented.

"At least we have lunch now." Ryan said holding his growling stomach.

"The best part of the day." Amy agreed. Amy started to fiddle with her locker lock to put her books away.

"Amy." She heard her name being called, by a familiar person; Ben. Her lilac eyes got lost in his icy blue ones.

"Amy wait." Amy saw her two friends turned around very annoyed.

"What do you want?" Ryan glared at Ben.

"Ready for Amy to beat you up again?" Renee matched Ryan's tone. She crossed her arms over her chest. Amy had never seen either of them act like this. Both twins had a hostile glare in their blue green eyes. Renee's should length wavy hair fell into her face, but she put no effort into moving it. Amy noticed Ryan's hands were turned into fists almost as if he would fight Ben on the spot if need too.

"I just wanted to talk to Amy." He eyed the two people in his way."

"Alone." He added.

"So talk, anything you have to say to Amy, you say to us too." Ben looked to Amy for Amy for help.

"Hey Amy, mind telling your two body guard to back off?"

"Why you"- Ryan stepped forward only to be stopped by Amy's voice.

"You guys go on to lunch, I'll catch up." She ignored the astonishment written all over of both of their faces. Renee left in a huff followed by Ryan, neither of which looked very happy.

"Next time I'll turn my friends on you." Amy warned him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ben took a deep breath before continuing.

"Amy, …look I 'm sorry about what I said last week, and I deserved those punches."

"Is that it?" Amy started to feel uncomfortable by his piercing blue eyes.

"No, you see being a jerk was the way I was taught to get girls."

"Who taught you that?" Amy snorted thinking it was some sort of joke, but stopped when she saw sincerity in his eyes.

"My dad. The person you saw last week, wasn't the real me. I was hoping to apologize by taking you out to dinner" His voice faded as he murmured to himself.

"Like a date?" It had meant to not be heard, but Amy heard his words and felt her cheeks heat up.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Ryan complained.

"Somebody sounds jealous." Renee teased.

"I'm not jealous, just concerned." He countered which earned a skeptical glare from his twin.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but what can we do?" Renee took a bite from her salad.

She held a stabbed piece of lettuce on her fork.

"If she likes him"-

"She can't like him…I mean just look at him. He cut his sister off.

"You like her don't you?"

"Who?" Ryan played dumb.

"Amy." Renee said playfully.

"No, of course not." Ryan started to ramble. He stopped when Renee shot him an yeah right look. He caved.

"You have to promise you tell her."

"No, I'm leaving that up to you." Renee's smug smile held on her lips.

* * *

Ben was asking her out; Mr. popular himself. He could have any girl her wanted, and he wanted her. It was rumored that he already had an instant spot on the football team next year. He was well build muscle wise. His blonde was a longer cut so it fluster on the side of his head, almost like a mushroom cut without the bangs. He towered over most girls and fellow classmates. Why was she blushing? She didn't like Ben like that. This was the guy she beat up last week, now he was asking her out? How did that make sense? She was unsure of the feelings in the put of her stomach; was she nervous?

"Sure." She found herself answering. That wasn't supposed to happen; she was supposed to turn him down gently.

"How about tomorrow night?" He asked meekly.

"Alright." She smiled at him. She turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't know where you live." Ben called out. Amy rolled her eyes while pulling out a pen. She wrote her address on his palm.

"I'll pick you up around eight?"

"I'll be ready." His smile grew at her answer. He didn't really think she would actually say yes. He was glad he didn't fumble around like an idiot when he got lost in her lavender colored eyes. In all the girls he had dated, he had never seen a girl with those color eyes. A strike of fear went through his mind, what would his father think of Amy. His father would probably disapprove saying why couldn't he date someone else? He didn't care though; he liked Amy. There was something mysterious about her. He noticed that she was jumpy almost all the time. He didn't get why she hung around Ryan and Renee. She was pretty enough; she just didn't flaunt it off like the other girls did. That's what confused him.

* * *

Amy sat down with Ryan and Renee. Renee let out a smile at Amy.

"Did you show him not to bother you ever again?" Renee leaned forward in Amy's answer.

"Oh…yeah." Her answer made Ryan relax a little.

'See I knew she didn't like him.' He told himself.

"What did Ben want anyway?" Renee continued asking.

"He just wanted to apologize." Amy honestly answered.

'And ask me out.' Amy mentally added. She knew her friends wouldn't the fact that she even gave Ben the time of day, let alone saying yes to him…of course they didn't need to know about it. The bell rang ending what felt like Amy's questioning session. Ryan left the two girls to go to another class. The two friends walked towards their next class.

"What happened?" Renee threw Amy and accusing glance.

"What do you mean?" Amy shot back defensively.

"Something happened between you and Ben and don't try to convince me otherwise." Amy knew that it was impossible to keep anything from Renee. After all, what could it hurt?

"Ben asked me out." Renee stopped in her tracks staring at her.

"You didn't." Amy's eyes found the floor avoiding contact with her best friend.

"Oh no you did." Renee was still in shock. Amy wanted to get out of there before Renee caused any more commotion. Renee ran to catch up Amy.

"But why?" Was all that she could get out. Amy held back a blush.

"He said he was sorry and he wanted to take me out it apologize."

"And you believed him?" Renee waved her arms about.

"Yeah, he seemed sincere."

"Are we talking about the same jerk that not only insulted you, but Ryan and me as well?"

"He said he was taught that way to attract girls"-

"Yeah, Amy, Cheer leaders, not people like you."

"Renee."

"Have you even considered that it could all just be a big joke , that he could just use you or it was a silly bet from a couple of his friends?"

"He wouldn't do that." The makings of an argument had already started. Amy couldn't figure out why Renee was acting like this.

"How do you know Amy? How could you possibly tell in the fifteen minutes you talked to him?" Amy let out a frustrating sigh.

"Look it's just one date ok? It's not like I'm his girlfriend. What's your problem anyway?" She threw Renee a dagger glare.

"Nothing. Go ahead, become his girlfriend for all I care." Renee slide into her seat.

"Renee." Amy hated when she made Renee mad. Renee turned suddenly in her chair to face Amy.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"Because I knew you would react like this." Amy hissed back.

"Are you even planning on telling Ryan?" Renee asked slouching back in her chair. Amy suddenly became fascinated with her hands.

"You know how he gets sometimes. He's very…protective." Amy choose her words carefully.

"Well that is true." She agreed to Amy's relief.

"But he only wants to protect you." Renee continued.

"I know." Amy said.

"He's like the brother I never had." Renee avoided eye contact.

"Yeah…a brother. Just promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens that you won't leave us for the popular crowd." Amy smiled at her best friend.

"I promise." Class began not long after the fight died.

* * *

The trio began to walk home after school had finally let out.

"You're sure your dad won't mind me coming over?" Amy asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" He threw a secret glance at Renee who nodded.

"Maybe my mom will be there." Amy added. She hadn't seen her mom since the little "break in." Silence was bestowed on the trio full they reached their destination. Renee sung open their door.

"Dad, we're home." She called out. Tucker waltzed into the room without looking up.

"That's nice. How was"- He noticed a third set of feet.

"I didn't know we adopted Amy." He teased.

"She's staying here after school." Renee started.

"For a project." Ryan finished. Tucker raised an eyebrow at the children.

"For what subject?"

"Art."

"History."

"P.E." All three children said at once. They looked at each other.

"Math."

"History."

"English." They said more meekly. Tucker turned his gaze to Ryan.

"Tell me the truth Ryan." Now each child had one weakness, Renee had a quick temper, and Amy was klutzy, but Ryan couldn't lie to his parents especially if they used his name. Ryan began to fidget with his hands. Amy put on an innocent smile, and pleading eyes.

"Uncle Tucker, is my mom here?"

"No Amy, she left this morning and she still hasn't been back…" Some color drained from his face as the thought that something bad could have happened to Sam, but he didn't want them to know that.

"Well Amy, maybe she went back home." He hated giving false hope. He sighed.

"Yes Amy, you can stay, but I'm going out for a bit, I'll be home before supper ok?" He raced out the door, for he knew that Sam wouldn't be at the house, so that meant she was in trouble.

* * *

Amy lay back on Renee's bed resting her hands behind her head. She was focusing more on how many dots she could count on the ceiling than her friends talking. To be honest she was still thinking about Ben. Maybe Renee was right, maybe it is all a trick…

"Amy." Ryan pulled Amy out of her thought process.

"Huh." She was caught unaware which was one of her characteristics.

"I said." He repeated.

"What were you thinking about?"

"How did you know I was thinking?" Amy came back with her eyebrow raised. A light tint of pink spread over his cheeks.

"You always have this look in your eye." Amy bit her lip. She certainly couldn't tell Ryan about Ben, so she lied.

"I was thinking about a new power I got recently." Both twins suddenly sat forward listening intently.

"What is it?" Amy could see a sparkle in Renee's eyes. Amy forced herself to a sitting position. Her eyes started to focus on her hands. A few seconds later a green blob of ectoplasmic blast formed in her hands.

"It's some sort of weapon." Amy explained although Amy really didn't have any idea. Any new powers surprised her when she least expected it. She only knew that she could form these blasts and turned invisible and intangible after that she was in the dark of what she could do. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her jet black hair.

"Amy!" She heard Ryan call out…his voiced seemed more distant than before. Amy's eyes snapped open; her feet were off the ground. She suddenly panicked, and before she knew it she had dropped to the ground.

"You can fly?" Renee asked.

"When did you learn that?"

"I don't know." Amy answered rubbing the area that had hit the floor.

"You know what this means don't you?" Both eyes were instantly on Ryan.

"Your powers are still growing." Renee let out a squeal.

"This is so cool."

"Yeah…" Amy's voice faded. She knew what this meant alright; she wasn't normal, not by a long shot.

* * *

**A.N.- Could you believe that I made up the last section in like ten mintues? I thought not. I really liked how this turned out. I have conflict with the kids too; I just have to work it in somewhere. I don't know when I'll post the chapter, so keep checking on my profile...if anyone cares that is. Sorry if anything seemed rushed. Review please.**

**-RGT-**


End file.
